The Perfect Storm
by Incredibly Cold
Summary: Jackson Overland, is the prince of Selene, and betrothed to queen Elsa, but now that she can refuse the marriage he must appeal to her as a suitor. On his way to Arendelle, he is caught in a blizzard, that sinks his boat and presumably drowning him, but did it really? A strange boy with magical powers arrives claiming to be Jack. Was the blizzard actually made by Elsa herself?
1. Leaving Selene

**Jack is based off of the-guardian-of-fun's Winter Prince design. You should definitely check that out if you haven't already seen it because it's really great.**

* * *

Jack had never much liked the idea of betrothal. It seemed a bit absurd to him, forcing two people into a marriage they more than likely didn't want to be a part of. So of course, when he learned that he was to be married to Queen Elsa of Arendelle he wasn't too pleased. It was an arrangement that had been made shortly after her birth, when he was just a few months old, but now that she was Queen she had a choice in the matter. He was to go to Arendelle and meet her as a suitor, and if she decided that she didn't like him then she would more than likely break it off, though that did leave the risk of war between their countries.

As much as he hated it he had to make this work. He had to make her fall in love with him or his country would be doomed. There was no way their small military force could win, and he couldn't let something like that happen. They couldn't afford to lose anything in a peace treaty. His only hope was to be the most charming, loveable, wonderful suitor, and after that the best husband he could be. He could only hope that it wouldn't have to be an act.

* * *

Today was the day Jack was going to leave for Arendelle. There was a boat ready to take him down the river and out into the ocean, where it would be a two day sail to the island that he would hopefully be calling home before long. It was fall now, and before long the weather wouldn't be good enough for travel. It was a bit risky to go now, actually, but his parents had insisted and he couldn't really argue.

_Why couldn't this wait until spring? _He wondered with annoyance, rubbing his black gloved hands together. He was dressed for warmth in pants made of dark blue leather (though where they got blue leather he couldn't possibly imagine), and matching boots. He had a white linen undershirt with black trim, and a hooded wool jacket in a blue a few shades lighter. His thick fleecy cloak was blue as well, and he wrapped it more tightly around himself to protect against the cold. Jack had never really thought that blue looked very good on him, but the Overland house sigil was a white bear on a blue background, and it was traditional to wear one's house colors when they got married, as well as when they met someone else of noble birth. It was a tradition used to show pride in your own house and that you were proud to be a part of it, so even as a suitor he had to wear it. His parents were out on the dock with him, saying their goodbyes before he left. He wouldn't be back until spring at the very earliest, a fact that currently had his mother in tears. She always was softhearted when it came to him and his little sister, and he had known when he woke up that today would be hard on her, which is why he was making his best efforts to be as cheery as he could.

Jack's mother, Queen Maria, was a tall and slender woman with brown hair and peridot green eyes. Jack and his sister, Emma had gotten her hair, but their eyes were the same warm brown as their father's. The color that their mother compared to the brandy that her brother liked so much. He supposed they would have been better off with her eyes and their father's golden blonde curls, or at least Emma would be. As the youngest child, her appearance could easily become a determining factor in her ability to marry a lord or higher birth, and though he personally thought she was as lovely as a seven year old could be, fairer features tended to be more appealing to suitors. He had never understood why light hair and eyes were so desirable. Sure, they were pretty, but why were they so much more valued?Someone with blonde hair and blue eyes could still be an awful person, and he knew his sister was absolutely wonderful. Then again, no one really cared about personality, it was a matter of land and status when it came to marriage in royal families.

Jack waved to his family down on the docks as the boat started to move away. It took a long time for them to be out of his range of vision, and by the end of it he swore to himself that he would figure out a way to make boats faster to avoid the uncomfortably long goodbyes. Usually in situations like this Elsa would be coming to his own home, the kingdom of Selene, but as she was the bloody queen and their marriage wasn't official yet he would be going to see her home instead. It was rather inconvenient really, as heir to the throne he might very well have to give up his rights as firstborn and pass Selene's crown on to his sister, because he couldn't be king in two kingdoms at once. He wished The old King and Queen of Arendelle would have had a son, it would have made everything so much easier. Not that he begrudged the idea of seeing a new land, he was quite excited for that actually, it just presented so many political issues. For example, the problem with the family line. His and Elsa's marriage had been arranged so shortly after she had been born, that their lack of a son hadn't been an issue. She would be Queen of Selene one day and rule alongside him, and when she had brothers, they would become the heirs to Arendelle's throne, keeping her family name of Snedronningen (which was probably the most ridiculous and unappealing name he had ever heard) alive and his own line of Overland as rulers of Selene. If this marriage would be accepted, then custom would dictate that she take Overland as her new name, thereby obliterating her own line entirely, and his own sister would take a new name when she was married, meaning that their house would no longer hold the throne. It was an all around bad deal, but it seemed rather unavoidable.

He did wonder though, what was this Elsa person like? He had heard rumors of her having some sort of ice powers, but it was most likely just talk that the small folk were spreading about, probably stemming from some sort of reluctance to have a queen with no king. It wouldn't improve much if he did end up as king, having a foreign devil on the throne with the evil winter witch was probably much worse. Still, they would have to learn to accept her at some point. She was the rightful queen, and surely a capable ruler. Even with the strange cold spell after her coronation, she had managed to keep these people who thought she was a witch loyal, and if that didn't say something about her ruling abilities then he wasn't sure what would. After all, there was no such thing as magic, so it couldn't possibly be fear.

* * *

After a long day of sitting around, unsure of what to do, Jack went to bed. It was no fun aboard the ship, he couldn't play jokes without the possibility of hurting someone by accident, and there was no one to play games with either. He was so used to spending his days with Emma, that this seemed weird. It didn't improve things when the cold wind from the North started blowing. Jack had never been particularly bothered by the cold. He could wear lighter cloaks than anyone in his family on cold days. Still, this wind seemed to seep into every part of him, and he went below deck to escape it.

This wind would slow them down terribly. Arendelle was to the north, and with this wind blowing against them they wouldn't make as much progress as they had anticipated. If it continued like this it could take the two day journey to four, and although they had enough supplies to last them, Jack thought he might die of boredom. He could only hope that the wind would be coming from the south tomorrow, and that's exactly what he did until he finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Blizzard

**I got several people here saying that this didn't have much plot, and I just wanted to say that the first chapter was all exposition, so there's no need to worry about it. The plot sort of picks up more here, or the action does at least, so it should be more entertaining. Also the wife must take the name of her husband, as custom dictates, so Jack would not get Elsa's name, and Emma's husband would not get her name. Remember, this is set a while back so there are issues with that sort of thing. Also Elsa's last name is scandinavian so of course it's awful, I am aware of that. Okay, I hope you all found those answers satisfying and hopefully you'll like this chapter better than the first. Don't expect to get new chapters every single day, but for now we'll update two days in a row.**

* * *

It wasn't until late that night that he knew that wasn't going to happen. He woke up to the sound of men shouting, and it took him a moment to remember where he was. The ship was rocking severely from side to side, and he it was so cold that he could see his breath. It seemed that the wind from earlier in the day had grown into a snowstorm. There was no other explanation for this kind of weather. He had taken off his jacket, cloak, and boots to sleep, but he pulled them all on in a hurry now. There was something wrong, otherwise the crew wouldnt be yelling like this. As he left his cabin he sent a silent prayer up to Hodr and one to Skadi as well for good measure, that they wouldnt let this winter storm kill them.

The deck was a mess, a flurry of movement so confused that it was hard to tell what exactly was wrong. It was windy, that much was obvious, and even with all his layers he was immediately cold. He couldn't help but feel sorry for all the crew members, with their threadbare old cloaks. They must be frozen half to death. Jack looked around for someone who he could ask about what was happening. His eyes settled upon the cabin boy, who was huddled up in the corner created by the stairs, that went up to the back of the ship where he thought the rudder might be, and the wall of his cabin. He looked absolutely freezing, so Jack scooped him up, much like he would Emma, and carried him inside.

He wasn't sure how old the boy was, but he wasnt much bigger than Jack's sister, though she was small for her age which could make him a little younger. He could feel the poor kid shivering, and grabbed his thick fur blanket to wrap around him, hoping it would be enough to warm him. They couldn't afford to have a sick person on board, if he got anyone else sick it could become an issue. If they were bad enough not to be able to work... He didn't actually know what would happen then, but it didn't sound like it would be anything good.

"What's going on out there? Has the blizzard blown us off course or something?" He knew asking might be futile, this boy, Erik was the name he remembered from earlier but he wasn't sure that was right, was shivering so hard that he might not even be able to speak.

"The wind is too strong to use the sails, and the oars got broken off by the ice. We can't steer ourselves anywhere." Erik responded through chattering teeth.

So, it was worse than he had originally thought. If they couldn't steer themselves then they were done for. The wind could do whatever it wanted with them, it could overturn them. This could easily be the death of him. No, of everyone on this ship. He had to do something.

"Erik. It is Erik right?" He didn't wait for an answer, he needed answers as soon as possible. "Do you know a lot about boats?"

"Yes. Of course, your grace."

Under normal circumstances Jack would have told the boy that formalities were unnecessary, but right now they didn't have the time for that. "Do you think we would stand a better chance in the life boats? Against the storm I mean, would we be more likely to make it through this thing?" he knew he was grasping at straws, but there had to be a way. He couldn't die here, these people couldn't die here.

Erik shook his head. "I don't know, maybe. It would be easier to steer, and they have oars too. They're smaller, so the wind would be less likely to turn us over. It might be our best chance."

He nodded, glad that his initial assumptions had been correct. It may be a long shot, and he knew that just as much as the shaking boy in front of him, but a chance was the best they had right now. "Okay, I'm going to go talk to the captain, you stay in here and warm up. I'll come and get you when I'm done and we'll go to the life boats." he gave him a reassuring smile and left.

Outside the wind had gotten worse, and he was nearly swept back into the wall by it. Snow was falling so thickly that it was hard to see anything, and the deck was blanketed in white. It might have been pretty if he didn't know that he might die tonight. However, it also made it hard to identify the people on the deck, and he couldn't even hear the shouting anymore, though he knew the crew members had to be yelling to one another.

He decided that the best course of action would be to tell the men he could see and have them spread the message. Hopefully everyone would hear it and even more hopefully it was the right decision and it would get all of them, or at least most of them, out of this alive.

He had told eight people before it seemed that the word had spread, and everyone was at the lifeboats. One of the men told him to get in, since he was a prince and too valuable to be left behind, but he told them that he could wait. These men had been out in this cold all day, and right now his fingers were working much better than any of them. He was more useful in helping to untie and lower the boats.

In fact, he was soon able to get all but one boat lowered, and the majority of the crew down. Those who were left could fit in the last boat along with him. They all got inside in a hurry, and two of the other men started lowering the boat. It was different, lowering it from inside the boat, and it went slower than usual. Even so, they were completely past the deck before he remembered Erik.

"Stop the boat, I forgot something."

"Can't it wait boy? We have to get loose of the ship."

"No, it's Erik, I left him in my cabin. We can't just leave him." He didn't wait for them to raise the boat up, he just jumped and grabbed the edge of the ship, thanking all his years of climbing trees for letting him get this good at climbing. He had a little trouble because of the ice, but after a few seconds of scrabbling he was up over the side and running towards his cabin. He opened the door and unceremoniously scooped up the boy, and the furs along with him. He was small, and he could use the extra warmth. He didn't bother explaining anything as he dashed back to the life boat. Thank god it was still there, he had almost expected them to leave him. It wouldn't have been unbelievable. He figured that it must be because he was royalty, and that made him more valuable. If they saw him through this safely they could be knighted, they might even get a lordship out of it. That made him happy though, these men could have whatever they wanted as far as he was concerned, but it looked like they were all going to make it out of this alive.

It seemed that way at first. Just after they lowered themselves into the water, there was a terrible cracking sound, like splintering wood. They tried to paddle away from the ships, but no matter how hard they tried, the wind and waves kept throwing them back.

Jack knew it was over before the crew even said anything. The ship was going down, and it would suck them down with it. It was like the games he used to play. He would toss rocks into the water during the spring or fall and watch it suck down leaves or petals from the fruit tree blossoms along with it. He never quite knew why it happened, but he knew that it did every time without fail, and it would happen now too. They were petals, ready to be sucked into the freezing black abyss all around them. Right now they sat precariously at the edge of the swirling water that had already begun to pull them closer.

It was like everything stood still for a split second, and he was able to think clearly just for that moment. He knew what he had to do. He hurriedly removed his white sash and wrapped it around Erik's hand, looped it under the bench seat that the two of them were sitting on, and wrapped the other end around his own hand. "Listen Erik, We're going to go underwater, but I need you to hold on to that as tight as you can. The boat is wood, so it should float to the surface faster then we would on our own. If you don't hold on then you might drown, so remember it is _very important_ that you don't let go."

Then before he knew what was happening they were plunged into the icy water. It was cold, that was the first thing that he was able to register. So cold in fact, that it seemed to suck every wisp of air from his lungs, leaving him struggling not to breathe in, as his body kept trying to make him. He couldn't move either, it was like he was frozen solid, though he knew that wasn't the case. He could see the blurry figures of men down below him and realized that the moon must be full. It was so bright out tonight that he couldn't remember how he didn't realize that. After all, what could possibly have been going on to make him not notice? Whatever it was, he knew it had something to do with holding onto this piece of fabric with the boy beside him. He thought it was a boy, they were small enough not to be a man, and he couldn't imagine a girl being in this could water with him. Girls had other things to do. Things that didn't involve being this cold.

He was so so cold, and it was so dark, even with the bright moon. His hands didn't seem to be working properly, he could feel the fabric slipping out of his fingers, but he couldn't stop it, he was being sucked down, looking up at the surface and the boy with his little lifeboat, and the great big moon up above him. It looked like it was right there, so why wasn't it pulling him out? Why was it just watching?

_Mani, help me. I don't want to die. _

The last coherent thought in his mind. A cry to the moon god to help him.

* * *

**So basically Selene is mostly pagan, being a northern and Scandinavian sort of country. All the gods mentioned are Norse ones, including actual Mani the moon god. See it's funny because it's like Manny. Manny Mani, yeah I think it's cool maybe no one else does.**


	3. Monsters Live Good Lives

******We haven't had a chapter with our dear precious snow queen or her sister yet, but guess what? Now we do. Okay so you may or may not think that this conflicts with my summary at the beginning of the book but just trust me it'll all make sense.**

* * *

It hadn't been this cold in Arendelle since the midsummer freeze earlier in the year, and people were getting concerned. After all, it was only fall and they still had the good part of both the current season left as well as the winter. Many people found themselves wishing that their queen had some sort of warm powers. She couldn't do much except make it colder, and at times like this that was the last thing people wanted. Some had even began to talk about how she might be behind the current state of the weather. Others were saying that her ice powers weren't even that useful, as it didnt get that hot in the summer in a country this far North. It seemed that their initial love for her may have worn off.

Of course, no one was going to rise against her. If her powers were good for anything it was scaring people. The smallest wave of her hand could be their death. It might not even take that, really. It didn't matter what would trigger her powers, as long as everyone knew they were dangerous no one was going to even try harming her or sister. Though she had been worried all this time about getting overthrown because of them, her ability guaranteed her throne.

When it did that it also guaranteed that she would have a seemingly endless line of suitors. Most of them were second-born sons. Ones who wouldn't inherit anything and could easily become king of a different country with no problem. The exception was one Price Jackson Overland of Selene, who was on his way to Arendelle at this very moment, according to the letter that King Richard had sent her. This was the first day of his voyage, unless he had been somehow delayed.

Anna, who had snuck into her sister's office and read the letter, thought it was all very romantic. An arranged marriage wasn't ideal, but now that Elsa had a say in it everything was different. A man was sailing to them from another country to try to woo her. Anna wasn't stupid enough to think that her sister would actually agree to the marriage, she had turned down every suitor so far, and there were already complications with him being the heir to his kingdom, but an outright refusal would also mean war, and though other countries thought that they had a huge army, in truth it was tiny. Even Selene, with it's pathetic little military stood a chance against them. Most of Arendelle's power was in it's navy, and in this day and age, with all it's colonizing, their own fleet was far far away from them. With just a three day trip Selene would be able to attack and win their war with Arendelle before word could even reach their men. They didn't stand a chance.

The dire situation meant that Anna might be the one to marry Jackson. Elsa hadn't said it herself, but it wasn't that hard to figure out. What other option was there? They could try to negotiate out of the pact entirely, but it didn't seem at all likely, they were bound by it. It's funny how a little promise could cause so much trouble. Jackson's parents had come to visit the first child of the royal family of Arendelle, as was expected of monarchs of a country so close. They made the tactical decision to try to put their conflict to rest by offering their first son, whenever he might be born (it ended up being three years later, actually) as a husband for her. It had been a good deal, though it was dependent upon both families having a son. The Overlands so that Elsa would have someone to marry, and her own parents because they needed someone to rule the kingdom after them, and a son would be the first in line, naturally, even if he was the youngest child they had. After such a long wait from Anna's birth, it had seemed unlikely that they would have more children, but their deaths were unexpected and prevented any negotiations about the marriage, which left them stuck in their current mess. If Jackson were to marry Anna instead though...

It seemed like a better match anyway, her sister was too busy running a kingdom to bother with marriage, and Anna had plenty of time. Even after Hans, and with her growing sisterly bond to Elsa, she craved romance. She thought she had found it in Kristoff, but after becoming ice master he didn't have any time for her, which had made their relationship go sour. After what seemed like endless fighting they were able to make up and stay friends, but it had left a bit of a gap. One she hoped to fill with this new prince. Once he was here she was pretty sure that they would talk about it and explain the situation, and after sending a letter to his parents they could get married and live happily ever after. It was all going to be perfect.

* * *

Elsa felt differently about the situation than her sister. Jackson and his family were a threat, and it stood to reason that the threat would be wiped out. She didn't want to marry him, and though she saw the way her sister looked any time she heard his name, she was determined that no one in Arendelle was marrying him. Her sister wasn't leaving her. If Selene wanted to artwork then she would freeze their boats in their docks, she'd like to see them try to get out of that. It was too late to freeze Prince Jackson in his dock, she had taken to long deciding wether or not to just let him come and tell him she wasn't marrying him or to freeze him there, so her new option was to create a storm that would turn them around. Once it was started it wouldn't need watching, it would just run it's course and die out.

She had started it up when she went to bed. Her hostile feelings had been making the weather from here all the way to the other kingdom chilly, so it shouldn't be that surprising for there to be a snowstorm. It would be a bad one too, she knew. Her emotions played a big part in the way her magic worked, which is why this accidental cold spell had happened as well as why she knew her storm would be more than enough to stop the spoiled prince's arrival. It would be too cold to make the journey soon, with or without her powers, but she could talk to the king through letters and work this out. It shouldn't take that long, none of the other refusals had.

Elsa didn't want to be married to anyone. The whole thing sounded positively miserable, and she had enough to deal with ou her own. Besides, no one would ever try to _force_ her into the marriage, it was too dangerous for them. She could do terrible things with her powers, and even though she'd like to think that she was too nice to do most of those things, they didn't know her. They might think she was just a cruel ice witch like everyone else seemed to. She had hated the rumors at first, but it meant she got what she wanted easily, and she didn't actually have to act on any of the things they said she would, so really they worked it her favor. It didn't take long to get used to them, and now she was thankful that people thought she was a monster. Monsters had a pretty good life.

She would sleep peacefully tonight, knowing that her betrothed was on his way back to Selene and would soon just be another prince.


	4. Sprite or Fae

**It's the moment you've all been waiting for. Jack is now rising from the dead! After much deliberation I have decided that Jack has all his memories. All of them meaning he remembers everything that happened with the ship too, and his family, and the duty that he has. If you're wondering why I deliberated, it's because I was originally having him not remember the ship sinking and being generally confused about what happened to him. Also, because I don't want to make this Author's note too long, I have made a second one for Snowman (who is a guest otherwise I would just PM them) which will be at the bottom and hopefully answer any questions or concerns you may have. If not then you are welcome to leave your username so that I might PM you and we can have a discussion one on one so we don't bother people with continual back and forth on the matter. Also Erik is not like prince Eric, but just the exceedingly common name for people in that particular region.**

* * *

It was cold. That was the first thing he was aware of. It was cold and it was dark and he was scared. But then he saw the white ice glowing in front of him, and when it cracked and let him see the moon, he knew that his prayers had been answered. He was alive. Alive and floating, somehow. He was rising from the water, and he assumed that it was Mani's own hand raising him from the water.

He wasn't the only one still alive, as he came out of the water he became aware of the ragged shaking breaths of a child, wrapped in frozen clothes that Jack knew would never warm him up. Still, there was no wood to light a fire, and somehow he was aware that he didn't have any body heat. If he did then surely he would be like poor Erik, freezing to death in his many layers. He had to do _something_ about it though, he wasn't going to just stand and watch the boy freeze, he wasn't that cruel.

He picked the boy up, leaving him in his clothes for now, taking them off would waste precious time and time wasn't on their side. Besides, with what he was about to do, they might at least offer wind protection. He hoped so at least. With a brief check to make sure that he had a tight hold on the unconscious child, he leapt into the air, willing the wind to carry him up and away to the nearest village. He wasn't sure how he knew that he could do that, but he had a feeling, and now he knew that the feeling was correct. He was soaring over treetops towards his destination, a smattering of little lights up ahead at the bank of the river. He made straight for it, not wasting time checking out all the cool things that he knew he could do, as he normally would have.

With his speed and the lack of obstacles in his way, Jack was able to get there in almost no time at all. He found that it was a fairly small village. Smaller than his home town, for sure, but with what he guessed was about fifteen houses. He didn't count them, he was a bit preoccupied with the person in his hands and the fact that his telling the wind to put him down had made it drop him completely, meaning that he was now plummeting to the ground. He tried to stop his descent, but it seemed that his thoughts were too jumbled up to form a real command for the wind, so it merely slowed them down. Jack took the impact, rolling onto his back in what he remembered as the proper way to absorb most of the blow, and thanked his years of sword training for that information. Normally he would roll to the side, but one again his current state of carrying Erik, that hadn't seemed wise. Either way, it seemed growing up as a prince had more perks than just the wealth.

Jack saw a woman walk past and called out to her. "Please, I need your help, he's bee-" He cut his speech off himself when she continued on her way, not even noticing him. That was strange, people usually didn't ignore him. Maybe she was hard of hearing. He tried his luck with a man heading straight towards him. He would have to change his path to go around him, and Jack couldn't imagine anyone going out of their way so they wouldn't have to help a dying child. "Sir, I need your help he's freezing to death." This time he held the boy out more, to emphasize his point.

Then the last thing he ever would have expected to be possible happened. The man continued on his way, passing straight through Jack. For an instant he was consumed by confusion and fear, but then he remembered the task at hand. He was shaking violently, a whole range of unpleasant thoughts and feelings wormed their way into his mind. He could put off actual concentrated thought until Erik was safe, but these things could not be held off. He wasn't going to try talking to someone else, instead he chose a house where he could see a fire burning through the window and knocked, setting Erik down in front of the door. It only took a few seconds for them to open the door, and the two women who answered it were taking him out of his clothes and rubbing his skin to warm it up before they even bothered to shut the door. He could see them warming him beside the fire immediately.

He smiled, despite the turmoil in his mind. He might make it now, and that was the most important thing. Still, he was rapidly becoming overwhelmed with questions about what had just happened. He would like to think that perhaps the man was a ghost, as that would be the easiest thing to deal with, but if ghosts were involved then he had a feeling that the other man was the living one. It would make sense, he should have drowned, it was only Mani that saved him. What if he had come back as a spirit? Could he possibly be a spirit or fae? It didn't seem possible, but how else would he have been able to fly? Even looking at his clothes, they were covered in frost. He wasn't feeling particularly cold either, not even his feet, which should be cold as they seemed to be frozen to his feet. He yanked them off with a grunt and found that it didn't even tear his skin. His cold white skin. He looked like a corpse. He left the boots behind him as he launched himself back into the wind, finding that when he did so he left a trail of frost over his trail. Maybe some kid would find his boots, it didn't seem that Jack had need of it any more. He landed in a tree above the village, and watched the frost spread from everything he touched.

_Frost._ He let out a short laugh. _I am Jack Frost now, it seems. A dead Prince is Prince of nothing, but it seems that I am not completely dead. I am still prince of something, even if it was only frost. And I still have duties to perform._

* * *

**Okay so that was sort of short and kind of rushed but whatever. Jack is on his way to Arendelle now, and he'll take some detours and get lost, but we won't be a part of that. Next chapter we'll be back to our Queen.**

**Anyway, now for answering questions. It is sort of dark Elsa but not really. She hasn't done anything bad (other than accidentally sink a boat) it's just people growing to dislike her, as that frequently happens with heads of government, plus she's a woman and let's be real here, as far as time period goes she is bound to get some opposition. Add that to superstitious people and people just dislike their queen. **

**Now, why did she let them die? She was not making the decision to kill them, it was an accident. She thinks she is making a blizzard and that she is more in control of her powers than she really is. She would have cared enough to monitor it if she felt it was actually dangerous, she thinks that it's completely harmless. If you put a bowl of soup in the microwave for the amount of time you know is correct, would you watch or check it halfway through? No, it would be pointless because it's no big deal. A blizzard seems like it would be easy to control after building an ice castle and thawing a whole country. **

**Why does she hate Jack? She just got the sister and companionship that she had longed for for years, and now some stranger is going to take her away. She isn't stupid, she knows that's what's most likely to happen, and she resents him for it. resent is really more a mixture of hatred and fear than anything, and she fears never seeing Anna again after all she went through that let them finally be close. If that seems careless and tyrannical then I guess that's your interpretation, but she's still the same scared little girl that she used to be, whether she likes it or even acknowledges it or not. She is desperate to prevent change, because change might take her away from Anna. **

**As far as embracing the monster, I think a major part of Elsa is embracing things that really aren't good. There's a whole scene devoted to her embracing being alone because it means freedom, so embracing being a monster because it means an easy life isn't as far fetched as you seem to think. That's not to say she won't be proved wrong later, but for now she's happy with the way things are.**

**And the name thing. Okay everyone can go to hell with the name thing. It is important to the plot and if that isn't enough for you then this is a fictional story with fictional characters and fictional countries that don't have to abide to England's laws just listen to me everything I do here is on purpose I can understand questioning but if I say that that is how things work in the story then that is how they work. This story is mine (the part that isn't is the characters and the kingdom of Arendelle and also Jack's clothes, which once again belong to the-guardian-of-fun) and I am basically the story god here. If I said Anna Has elephant tusks in this story then she does(she doesn't though) I'm not mad but seriously guys chill with the names.**

**Yeah that was really long I'm sorry. I'm done explaining and once again if you have further questions then feel free to contact me via PM or tumblr if you really want. My url there is jack-frost-the-incredibly-cold if you decide to do that or follow me. Any of you are welcome to do either of those things (as far as messages go not following, though you're welcome to do that too) because I am always more than happy to answer questions about any of my stories. I like to know that someone is interested in them.**


End file.
